Disappear
by CherryJonie
Summary: Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce. Ils se défiaient du regard, pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier.. Qui ferait le premier pas à présent! Il avait eu le courage de tout lui avouer mais il avait peur à présent d'avancer et de lui dire à nouveau ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.


_...Disappear..._

_...Disappear..._

Un monde qui s'effondre, les promesses qui s'écroulent, les mensonges qui ressortent de l'étau qui s'était forgé autour de lui. Des sentiments qui remontent lentement mais surement... Qui se plante lentement le long de son échine et qui se fige devant son cœur qui bat la chamade. Des sentiments qu'il avait voulu cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit poussière pour éviter de faire souffrir celle qui chérissait du plus profond de son être. Il ne voulait pas être vulnérable devant elle... Celle qui le déstabilisait dès le simple regard émeraude qu'elle lui donnait. Ce regard qui le figeait sur place. Qui le rendait amoureux, mais dangereux pour ceux qui osaient s'en approcher. Il était devenu plus protecteur auprès d'elle. Il agissait en silence comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire. Il était obsédé. Il avait failli mourir à cause de cette vulnérabilité... Mais elle l'avait sauvé d'une mort soudaine. Scellant à tout jamais l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il lui avait avoué et était partis comme un voleur... Pour éviter de tout gâcher mais il avait déjà commis le crime de l'aimer. D'un amour qui se vouait mort depuis le début. Parce qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle... parce qu'il était son sensei... parce qu'il était trop conventionnel... parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser sa jeunesse... parce qu'il avait peur tout simplement.

_Il ferma les yeux..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Il cria..._

_**...Take a breath...**_

_Il pleura..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Il mit son appartement dans tous ces états..._

_**...Take a breath...**_

_Il cassa tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Il se lamenta.._

_**...Take a breath...**_

_Il se coupa..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Il saigner de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur..._

_**...Take a breath...**_

_Les larmes coulaient à flot..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Il avait craquer.._

_**...Take a breath..**__._

_Depuis fort longtemps..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Il retira son masque.. Son gilet... Son haut... Ses chaussures..._

_**...Take a breath...**_

_Et frappa de toute ses forces le mur..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Saignant ses jointures de mains encore une fois..._

_**...Take a breath...**_

_Cria de plus en plus fort à s'en faire mal les cordes vocales... A s'en faire mal à ne plus respirer..._

_**...Disappear...**_

_Pleurant encore et encore.. Se lamentant et frappa de plus bel ce mur qui n'avait rien demander..._

_**...Is not over...**_

Il ne voulait pas se sentir faible face à ses sentiments qui le tiraillaient depuis trop longtemps.. C'était un soldat... un ninja puissant... qui ne craignait personne... sauf une seule personne.

- Kakashi...sensei...

- ...

- Kakashi...sensei...

- Pourquoi tu es ici...

- Je...

- Tu ne devrais pas être la...

- Tu saignes...

- Cela m'est égal...

- Kakashi...sensei

- ... Je t'en prie...

- ...

- Sakura...

- ...Je...

- Je suis tellement désolé...

- Je...Donne moi tes mains...

- ...

- Je fermerais les yeux pour ne pas voir ton visage... mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

Elle s'approcha doucement.. et tendit sa main en direction de son dos... posa délicatement sa paume.

_**Non**_..._**elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle faisait sur sa peau.. Il en eut des frissons!**_

Elle glissa sa main le long de son échine pour se nicher au creux de son épaule... le fit pivoter et ferma ses yeux. Elle chercha ses mains pour pouvoir les soulager de sa peine.

- Kakashi...sensei... donner moi vos mains

- ...

Il lui tendit et regarda enfin son visage... Il voyait un sourire réconfortant et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude si beau sous des paupières closes par peur de lui faire encore plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà.

- Ouvre les yeux...

- ...

- S'il te plait...

- Non.. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire encore plus mal que tu n'en a déjà...

- _Sakura..._

- _Ne m'implore pas... Je ne pourrais pas tenir..._

_- Tu me fais confiance?_

_- Oui..._

_- Alors, ouvre moi ces yeux.._

Elle les ouvrit lentement... Comme un film au ralenti, une scène qu'on ne peut se délecter encore et encore.. Elle détourna le regard... Elle n'avait pas peur, loin de là... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que c'était son seul but à présent! Regarder ce qu'il se cachait sous le masque de son ancien sensei.

- Regarde moi.

- Je... Je n'en ai pas le droit... Kakashi...sensei

- Après tout ce que je t'ai dis... tu es la seule qui le mérite... et combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'arrêter de m'appeler sensei...

- Je..

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle avait fini de soigner les mains de son ancien sensei... mais elle garder en mains les siennes pour ne faire plus qu'un. Elle bougea lentement sa tête et son regard en direction de Kakashi... Lentement mais surement! Encore un spectacle au ralenti qui fit battre de plus belle le cœur de son ancien sensei. _**Dieu seul sait l'effet qu'elle produit...**_

- Dis moi que je suis une personne horrible maintenant...

- Kakashi...

- ...

Il n'avait plus montré son visage depuis tant d'années... Il était affublé de deux cicatrices qui longeait sa joue jusqu'aux lèvres et d'une autre sous le menton! Non il n'était pas horrible. Il était magnifique.

- Tu es l'être le plus magnifique que j'ai pu voir dans ma petite vie... Kakashi

Elle accompagna ses paroles par un geste tendre. Sa main droite vint se loger doucement sur sa joue et la deuxième suivit le mouvement sur l'autre côté... Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle sut... Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait passer sa vie sans lui. Malgré l'âge et le statut qu'il a eu auprès d'elle. La guerre l'avait fait murir, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...

- J'ai aimé. j'ai été détester. J'ai aimé la même personne jusqu'à ce que je sache que c'était vouée à l'échec total. Je me suis battue plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé lors de cette guerre. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une seule fois tomber amoureuse du seul homme qui m'a accordé autant d'importance et de bonté. Hormis Naruto, il n'y a eu que toi. Le seul homme qui ne m'a jamais jugé. Jamais traiter d'inutile. Qui a su voir en moi des choses que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Tu m'as vu grandir... mais tu oublies que je t'ai vu grandir aussi! À ma manière mais ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Fermer les yeux devant les gestes tendres auxquels il eut droit. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait muri, grandis et changé en tout ce temps. La guerre les avait tout changés, et elle en faisait partie. Elle avait connu l'amour à sens unique, mais cela l'a rendue plus forte qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Il l'aimait encore plus...

- Je me fiche des préjugés que l'on peut avoir à partir de maintenant. Parce que la seule chose que je veux maintenant et du temps que nous aurons c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre.

- Sakura..

- Oui, tu es plus vieux que moi mais... avec le temps je pense que je suis tout autant vieille que toi _[rire] _

_- [rire] _

- J'ai toujours dit Kakashi-sensei parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas être au même niveau que vous... que toi. Parce que tu es l'être le plus fort, le plus bon, le plus magnifique que j'ai pu voir. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi depuis je ne sais quand mais quand je te regarde dans les yeux... Je peux voir ma vie avec toi.. parce que je sais qu'ils seront bons et beaux.

- Tu as toujours était plus mature que tu ne le laissais paraitre..

- Je te crois...

- Je ne veux pas te prendre ta jeunesse..

- La vie me la prise lorsque j'ai voulue devenir ninja! Kakashi.

- Je sais...

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Kakashi.

- _[ferme les yeux]_

- Quand tu es partis de mon appartement, j'étais surprise. Parce que tu ne m'avais pas laissé le temps de te répondre. Et je savais que ça avait été dur pour toi. Et quand je vois l'état de ton appartement actuellement, je ne peux que comprendre encore plus. Tu m'as avoué tout ceci et tu as accepté que je fasse partie d'un bout de ta vie...

_Dieu qu'elle était intelligente. Trop parfois..._

- Alors, ne me rejette pas.. Pas après tout ça.

- Jamais..

Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce. Ils se défiaient du regard, pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier.. Qui ferait le premier pas à présent! Il avait eu le courage de tout lui avouer mais il avait peur à présent d'avancer et de lui dire à nouveau ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_Peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais d'elle si..._

Elle était devenue ce qu'elle avait toujours désirée être.. Une femme confiante, forte et aimante. Elle l'aimée du plus profond de son être.. Et cet amour était encore plus pur et sincère qu'elle ne l'eût pour Sasuke.

- Sache que je ne vois pas en toi, le remplaçant de Sasuke. Je l'ai aimée et je l'aimerai toujours mais d'un amour différent à présent. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi... c'est pur et sincère!

_Ces lèvres..._

Il en était sur et certain à présent. C'était sincère, pure et vrai. Elle avait fait tout le chemin pour lui répondre, elle l'avait soigné et elle l'aimait... C'était ce qu'il comptait à présent.

_Ces yeux..._

Il prit ses mains et les posa sur son cœur et lentement mais surement... se pencha sur ces lèvres qui le désiraient tant. Un baiser qui reflétait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment même.

_~ Electrique. Puissant. Pure. Sincère. Fruité. Amoureux ~_

- Sakura... Le temps en tant que ninja est très limité mais je sais qu'à présent je veux le finir avec toi et ce jusqu'au jour où la mort l'emportera..

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Oui

Sous un dernier soupir, leurs lèvres se touchèrent encore et encore. Leur amour était ce qui les rattachait dans ce monde qui avait tant changé. Et ils s'unissaient à tout jamais avec seul spectateur eux-mêmes. _**Il sortit la tête de l'ombre dans laquelle il vivait depuis trop longtemps. Il avait trouvé sa lumière et plus jamais il ne la quitterait. **_

_**•••••••••••**_

_**Je reviens vers vous avec un deuxième One-Shot.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire par commentaire ce que vous en avez pensés.**_

_**N'hésitez pas non plus à me prévenir encore une fois des fautes quelconques que vous verrez.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
